Tracking movements of people or other moving objects such as vehicles is useful in many applications. One known solution for implementing the tracking is to use depth cameras. With depth cameras and suitable control system it is possible to monitor a given area and determine the location of moving objects and their movements.
When multiple cameras are used to monitor a given area, it is necessary to establish a relationship between the cameras so that the total area to be monitored may be reliably covered. Each camera has a different field of view which may be partly overlapping with each other. The tracking operation should naturally be as accurate and reliable as possible. Thus, when the monitored objects move from the field of view of a camera to the field of view of another camera the system should be able to keep track of the objects in a reliable manner.